Sin
by cindermorgan
Summary: Sin's village was attacked. Waking up with only the dagger his teacher left him, Sin's fight for survival in a world of sorcery, alchemy and whatnot begins.
1. Chapter 1

"Keep this dagger with you at all times." Those were his master's last  
words. He ran to the woods and crossed a river and ran until he was  
ot of breath.

The sun pierced through the thick leaves of the tree, waking Sin up.  
He realized last night wasn't a nightmare. Sin quickly jumped to his  
feet and rummaged his pockets for the dagger his master handed to  
him. As he tries to make up his mind on which direction he should  
take, he hears the closest bush rustle and his stance changes. He  
knew he had to run. He was starved, tired, sleepy, and unawakened.

Already fourteen years of age and still unawakened, Sin knew the  
only thing he could rely on were the moves his master taught him. He  
wouldn't risk it, though. Sin knows he sucks at fighting so he'd rather  
wait for his awakening before he actually goes into a fight.  
Thankfully, it was just a deer.

An arrow hits the deers neck and Sin throws his hands up in the air  
and shouts, "I am unarmed! I'm harmless! Please don't kill me!" A  
masculine laughter erupts from a distance and the hunter emerges  
from afar. Sin notices the guys bow. Its intricate designs definitely  
says something. Obviously, the man has received training and comes  
from a rich family. His stance shows that he's a good fighter, but his  
tired eyes somehow says he wouldn't harm Sin and he just came to  
hunt.

"What's your name and what are you doing here?" the man speaks.  
"I'm Sin. My village was attacked last night and I just woke up." he  
replied, still stunned. "Relax, I'm just hunting for food. Do you know  
how to cook?"

Uther broke the silence right after they started eating. "You said you  
were harmless, but you carry a dagger."

"Oh, I'm still harmless. My melee combating skills are really bad so,  
yeah." Sin replied as he reaches for more food.

"Still unawakened?" Uther sounding concerned with a hint of  
arrogance.

"Nope. You?" Sin stares at him.

"Yes, I am." Uther harmlessly brags.

"Oh. What you got?" Sin becomes curious.

"Well, being born under the Sagittarius sign, my aim's pretty  
amazing. I'm good with the dual sword, and, well, I'm kind of an  
elemental, limited to metal." he says with enthusiasm and emphasis  
on the latter part.

"That's amazing. I can't wait to awaken."

Soaking in the glory of slight admiration from Sin, Uther comes back  
to his food while Sin's imaginations run wild with the abilities he'd be  
happy to have. They heard a twig break near them and as they stood  
up, the soil beneath them glows and they both see a magic circle  
starting to form a circle around them.

"Sorcerer!" Uther shouts. "Sin! Get away!"


	2. Chapter 2

=Uther and Sin blindly ran away from their attacker. They could feel the sorcerer chasing them, though they could not see him.

"Can't you do anything?" Sin shouts in between heavy intakes of breath. "Let. Me. Just..." Uther reaches for his bow and picks up three twigs. When he aimed, the twigs turned into three sharp arrows. Uther shoots at an invisible target and halts his running. Sin notices and stops as well.  
"What's happening? Did you get him?" Sin says, panting. Uther, watching his arrows, does not respond. Sin looks at their attacker's direction and sees Uther's three arrows splitting as they fly, getting smaller each time. They didn't see it hit anyone, but the magical assault stopped.

"That was really amazing. You saved us!" Sin exclaimed.  
"I know!"  
"What!?" Sin's excitement drops.  
"What? It was pretty cool, right? That was the first time I did something like that!" Uther announces.  
"But I thought..." Sin couldn't finish. He, too, was confused.  
"Development of abilities isn't impossible, Sin. It's just that before today, all I could do was make arrowheads for sticks I pick up. My ability with metal only resurfaced recently. Plus, did you see that thing I did where the arrows divided? That was really cool."  
Sin just stood there part jealous, but mostly just stunned. Abilities really are unique to each person, like his master said. What just happened only made him more anxious about awakening. The rest of the day was a blur to him. All he could think about were possible abilities. Sometimes, he worries that he might not awaken at all.

"Sin, you've been out of it all day after our little encounter. You didn't even notice this amazing camp I made." Uther brags, snapping Sin out of his fantasies.  
"Well, that sure is shiny. What's for dinner?"  
"Here we have some tender and juicy rabbit ready to eat in a while. Before eating, though, kid, what's up?"  
"First of all, don't call me kid. You're definitely about my age and I'm not a child anymore."  
"Yeah, whatever. Spill it." Uther cuts Sin.  
"Okay, okay. I was just worried about, you know..." Sin kept stalling. "Well, it's just that... maybe... you know, Uther. Maybe I won't awaken. Ever. Some people never do, you know." Sin's mood obviously drops.  
"Sin, look at me." Uther's tone becomes comforting and serious. "Never think about a forced awakening, okay? Remember, basicors are very rare. Plus, usually it's just because they have no need for it. Those born as royalty in a wealthy kingdom. Those born in very stable and safe villages. I'm pretty sure you'll get great abilities, too. Plus, you have that dagger. It's surely enchanted or something."

Sin sighed and forced to cheer himself up. Uther handed him the freshly cooked rabbit and they fanned the heat away from the piece of meat. As they ate, Uther brought up Sin's village out of curiosity. Sin told him everything he witnessed. Uther wasn't convinced it was just a territorial fight. There had to be something worth coveting from Sin's village.  
"What if it's this dagger?" Sin wondered aloud.  
Upon hearing that, Uther reaches for the dagger and examines the curious object.  
"That can't be. I see a lot of our elders carrying the same thing. It can't be a treasure if a lot of people had it." Sin took the blade back.  
"That's true. You know what, tomorrow, we'll head back and inspect whatever remains of your village. Is that okay?" Uther grows curious every second.  
Sin nods. 


End file.
